A Foolish Prince and his Beloved Servant
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Sesshomaru is a prince of the Land of the West. Rin is his personal servant. They grew up together until Sesshomaru dismisses Rin and sends her to Naraku, who teaches servants to be obedient to their masters. When Rin comes back to serving the Royal household, she is no longer the Rin Sesshomaru knows. And he would find out how precious Rin truly is to him. SessxRin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a new story I was thinking about for some time now but never actually typed until recently. Updates will be rather slow, so please do not be mad at me. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I do deeply apologize for that. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or the original characters from the series. They belong to their rightful owners. Thank you and happy reading.

**Prologue**

It was the beginning of the season of winter and snow had already covered the Lands of the West. But even with the cold front, servants and the common people continue to work in the freezing weather. One woman in particular went through such weather. A little fragile girl was wrapped in a cloth sleeping peacefully in the woman's arms with a basket of herbs carried on her back. The woman stood in front of the large castle. This woman in particular was no ordinary woman. She works under the royal Taisho household as an herbalist. Two guards stood at the front of the gates, halting her. She revealed who she is with her papers. One of the guards approved of her papers after examining them and allowed her entrance. She walked inside and sighed. The heaviness of the herbs from the basket she was carrying on her back with the poor girl in her arms had been uncomfortable for her.

As she entered, she was met with the blacksmith, Totosai. Totosai noticed the little girl in the woman's arms and had a look of worry. The woman sighed and looked over at Totosai sadly. Totosai was about to ask about the girl, but the woman beat him to it.

"Abandoned," she replied simply. Totosai nodded and looked over at the child again. He kneeled and patted her head. The girl woke up and looked at him listlessly, which worried Totosai greatly.

"Then we shall take care of her, Kaede," Totosai replied. Kaede nodded curtly.

"But first, we shall seek the help of His Majesty," Kaede told him and Totosai agreed.

"What is her name?" Totosai asked, looking at the young child again.

"On the letter stated her name was… Rin," Kaede stated. Totosai nodded and touched the young girl's cheek.

"Rin…" Totosai whispered before they both left to speak to His Majesty, Inu no Taisho.

**Chapter One**

A boy, around the age of thirteen, was walking in the lavish gardens only nobles could afford. He wore a regal white silk robe that stopped at his ankles. Red patterned flowers adorned his shoulders to the neckline, sleeves, and on the bottom of his robe. A yellow sash with purple tips held his robe together. It fitted him quite well and showed that he is of nobility.

Behind him, was a girl much younger than him. Instead of walking like the boy, she was skipping and smiling excitedly at the beautiful flowers surrounding them. Her clothes were opposite of the boy. She had on a faded and ragged red robe with black dots adorning all over with a green sash to hold her robe together. The girl was rather slim and frail, making her clothes that much bigger on her. It showed she is of a much lower rank than that of the boy, a servant to be precise.

The boy suddenly stopped his tracks and looked behind him. His cold amber eyes stared straight at the young, energetic young girl. The young girl did not take notice as she was preoccupied with staring at the flowers that they passed. Her smile seemingly made her glow like the sun.

"Rin, keep up," the boy ordered. The girl, Rin, looked over to him, smiled once again and nodded. She immediately caught up and stood next to him. The boy nodded and continued his way with Rin, who was trying her best to keep up his pace with her small legs.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called. Sesshomaru stopped, and Rin sighed in relief.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, not turning to face her. He seemed a little irritated, but it was hard to decipher with his face masking his emotions.

"Rin's feet hurts," she stated, looking down at her dirtied feet. Sesshomaru looked over at her and down to her bare feet. He frowned even further than he already did, and he squatted to have a better look. He noticed her feet were bruised and scraped from walking through the trail. He sighed and turned his body around, still squatting.

"Come," he ordered, signaling Rin to get on his back so he could carry her. Rin frowned and shook her head, even though he may not see it with his back turned to her.

"Rin can't. Mother Kaede will be angry at me again. She told me a servant such as Rin should not get piggy backs from Sesshomaru," Rin stated sadly. Sesshomaru scoffed and turned around to Rin. He then picked her up in a bridal style, making Rin squeal in surprise.

"It hasn't stopped you from calling me Sesshomaru instead of Prince Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru stated before adjusting her in his arms, "And Kaede should not scold you for this since I'm not carrying you on my back but in my arms instead."

"Woah, you're so smart, Sesshomaru," Rin's eyes sparkled as she spoke with high admiration to Sesshomaru, making Sesshomaru smirk in reply. At this time, he started walking while carrying Rin with ease. She was quite light like a feather, and Sesshomaru seemed unhappy about it. He could almost feel her bones, and it made him even angrier.

"Now, let's go back. I shall take you to Kaede to bandage your feet," Sesshomaru told her and Rin happily nodded in reply. "It is silly of you not to wear the shoes that I gave you."

"But Sesshomaru's gifts are too pretty to be used by a lowly servant such as Rin." She frowned at her own words, but she knew it was true. After all, it was imbedded in her mind that a servant like herself can never be treated the same way as the nobles.

"You are my servant Rin. You were given to me by my father to serve me. And as long as you serve under me, you shall listen to my orders. And I, Prince Sesshomaru of the Taisho family, order you to wear the shoes I give you," Sesshomaru told her. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and then at her feet.

"But Rin is disgusting! Rin was told that Rin is more disgusting than dirt, and that whatever Sesshomaru gave Rin is unworthy to be worn by Rin's lowly self. Sesshomaru's friends said so," Rin stated sadly. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened and held Rin a bit tighter.

"They are not this Sesshomaru's friends," Sesshomaru replied.

Not before long, they entered the castle. The conversation ended right then, and Sesshomaru had set Rin down on her feet. After all, it would be considered as a disgrace if anyone caught Sesshomaru carrying a servant girl. He slowed his pace when they continued their way to the herbalist so Rin could catch up to him. He would have stopped altogether and waited for Rin to walk beside him, but it was not allowed inside the castle or in the public eye as it was another unwritten rule that servants must always trail behind their masters. Servants were not allowed to be next to or in front of them.

Rin tried her best with her aching feet to catch up to the fast-paced Sesshomaru, but the numbing pain had slowed her steps. Thankfully, another servant had crossed their paths. Like all servants other than Rin, the servant bowed to greet the prince. The servant was tall with long midnight black hair with his hair tied down. He seemed like a man in his mid-twenties and wore a brown-colored servant's robe.

"Stand," Sesshomaru ordered. The servant stood up straight and looked over to the prince and then at Rin.

"Yes, milord?" The servant asked.

"Carry Rin and follow me to the herbalist," Sesshomaru ordered once again. The servant nodded and followed his orders.

"Yes, milord." The servant nodded his head.

The servant looked over at Rin and smiled. Rin smiled in return and hugged the servant.

"Thank you, Yasu," said Rin generously.

"You're welcome, Rin-san," he said gently.

Sesshomaru glimpsed at them for a moment before looking foward and started walking. The walk was peaceful and quiet, but Rin seemed to have taken a nap on Yasu's chest after a minute of walking. Sesshomaru took a glimpse again towards Rin and the arms holding her. Sesshomaru didn't know why, but he seemed unhappy about it.

Rin had been his servant for a year now. At first, she seemed to be mute and keeps to herself, but she was able to easily situate herself quickly and learned the ways of a servant. It was Sesshomaru's stepmother, Izayoi, that assigned Rin as Sesshomaru's personal servant. Sesshomaru was unhappy about it when he first found out, not only because he thinks Rin was unnecessary and gets in his way, but he disliked that his stepmother was the one who assigned the girl to him. After his mother and father separated, he held animosity towards his father and stepmother. And for his stepmother to appoint Rin as his personal servant made Sesshomaru almost lose his cool for he did not need a servant from Izayoi, and the girl looked timid which Sesshomaru highly disliked in a person.

But after some time with Rin, he found her incredibly the only person he would manage to accept other than Jaken, his annoying advisor, and Ah-Un, his rare two-headed steed. Rin readily accepts his commands yet she was stubborn at some others. Rin may be childish, but she is also a hardworker. Sometimes, she annoys him but that genuine smile of hers gets rid of that feeling. Though he does not know why he accepts her, one thing he does understand is that he found Rin interesting. And as long as he continues to be interested in her, she will stay by his side until he no longer needs her.

Sadly, that day would come when Sesshomaru will dismiss Rin, and Sesshomaru will soon realize that he can make mistakes. And with those mistakes will come at a great price. It is a price so great that it will make even the great Sesshomaru realize what true emptiness feels like, and that will be the one thing he wishes to have never felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rin twirled her body amongst the flowers while Sesshomaru watched her, amused how easily Rin becomes happy from just the sight of them. He leaned back against a nearby tree and sighed before looking up at the sky and feeling the wind against his skin as it soothed him. It was a way to relax him after his busy schedule of his studies and preparing himself to take over the throne after his father. At first, he disliked the thought of taking over as his father's heir when his passion is to travel and find his own way to succeed his father. But after some time, he had no choice but to become the heir because he did not want Inuyasha to take over. He thought of how the Lands of the West may fall by his half-brother, and he did not want that to happen.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Rin's giggling. He turned back to look at Rin laying on the bed of flowers. He sighs and shakes his head at Rin's carefree attitude. He had wished to be like her, to be free like she is. But then again, she is still a mere servant who had to abide to his orders. She was able to be free like this because of his leniency. Though he was cold to others, he could never be cold to her and he did not understand why.

He sighed and mentally waved away the thoughts before standing up. He looked over at the clouds above him one more time before staring back at Rin. She was giggling and laying on the grass as if nothing worried her.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called. Rin instantly sat up and looked over at Sesshomaru. "It's time to go back."

Rin smiled and stood up instantly before running up to Sesshomaru and grabbing his hand. He looked over at her hand interlocking with his before he held her hand firmly against his. They walked together while Sesshomaru made sure Rin walked beside him. They walked as equals for the first time. He was sixteen at this moment.

Now, he is nineteen. The man right now is much colder and meaner than his past self, but the only person he ever acknowledge even now is Rin, his personal servant. They had grown closer, and Rin knew Sesshomaru so well that she could tell the difference in his emotions even under his cold demeanor. Rin had always been loyal and loving to her master and lord. Sesshomaru wasn't the only person to have acknowledged her. Inuyasha, his stepbrother, had taken a liking to her with his favorite nickname for her being "Rinny". Sesshomaru's father and stepmother had taken a liking to her as well. Sometimes, Izayoi, Sesshomaru's stepmother, would ask for Rin to make her hair or choose flowers for the rooms. Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru's father, would allow her to read in his study room when he was present, and they would have a lively conversation about certain books they had read. Sesshomaru was the one who taught her to read, and Rin excelled in it due to Sesshomaru's merciless lessons after Rin said she wanted to read.

Most servants loved the lively Rin and even some visiting nobles liked her as well, but it didn't mean everyone loved her. She also had enemies within her status, envious that she was greatly cared for and bullied her with bruises and words. But in the end, Rin endured the harsh treatment with a small smile on her face even through the pain and the hurt. Her enemies didn't last long though because when Sesshomaru started seeing bruises on Rin, his eyes saw red and they almost looked red too as if he was about to kill. Sesshomaru questioned her about the perpetrators who had done this to her, but Rin never gave out names and just merely smiled at Sesshomaru for caring about her even though he denied it. Oh, but even then, it did not stop Sesshomaru from finding out. And when he did, the perpetrators wished they never done harm to the girl who was always beside Sesshomaru, not even nobility could get away with Sesshomaru's cruelty if Rin was ever harmed.

But then, things started changing when winter came. Sesshomaru had returned from three weeks of traveling through the Lands of the South. This time, Rin did not go with him. When Rin heard about his arrival, she was ready to welcome him but noticed a beautiful woman beside him. She wore strange clothing of a distant land. Her lips were red as blood while her eyes were a lighter shade of such redness. She wore three green-beaded earrings on each ear while her hair was medium length worn in a high ponytail as two feather stuck out from her hair. Rin found her to be a perfect beauty, and she noticed how her and Sesshomaru seemed to be a perfect couple. Something inside Rin stirred from those thoughts. It was a painful knot in her stomach that she seemed not to be able to rid of, but she shook it away. She still had to greet her beloved master.

"Sesshomaru! Welcome back!" Rin excitedly greeted him after the greetings made by Inu no Taisho and Izayoi and during the spat between Inuyasha and him.

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted with a slight nod, ignoring the remarks made by Inuyasha. Rin smiled brightly at him, making the visitor stare at her oddly before looking back at Sesshomaru questioningly. Sesshomaru did not take notice of the strange looks made by the visitor and instead looked over at his father and stepmother.

"Father. Izayoi. This is Kagura from the Lands of the South. She is the daughter of a Duke and the future mate of my choosing," Sesshomaru stated. Everyone gasped and Rin's eyes widened at the sudden news. She could feel her own heart throbbing painfully against her chest and the knot that used to be in her stomach became stronger and more painful.

The one called Kagura merely smirked at their expressions but she hid it behind a feathered fan, making herself look as if she was being shy. Only one person noticed and that was Inuyasha as he growled at her hidden grin.

"Are you sure, Sesshomaru?" Inu no Taisho asked. His eyes boring the young lady as if he did not trust or like her.

"Yes, father," Sesshomaru answered. He turned away from them all and looked over at a nearby servant and ordered him to take Kagura to the nearest room from his. He then turned his attention to a still shocked Rin.

"Rin, come," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin blinked twice before walking behind Sesshomaru. Rin felt uneasy but she let the feeling go. It was then she finally understood she fell for her Prince but knew the relationship will never happen between a servant and master.

Rin tried her best really to please Kagura because Sesshomaru chose her as his, but Kagura seemed to not like her well. She lectured her for calling Sesshomaru by his name instead of his given title, and she lectured her for having the audacity to consider herself as an equal to Sesshomaru. She also bullied her with hurtful words that made even Rin's smile falter. Things like Sesshomaru will get rid of her when Kagura was to marry Sesshomaru even though they did not have a date for the marriage at all. The bullying had gotten worse through time, but there were no physical abuse just mental abuse.

"Please, Miss Kagura. Please stop," Rin cried as she kneeled before the noble daughter while her hands covered her ears and she shook her head.

"You did this to yourself, you wretch. Do you think Sesshomaru would ever care for such a lowly girl like yourself? Look at yourself in the mirror. You are scum. Dirt beneath Sesshomaru. Your tattered clothing is the sign of scum. You are a servant only. Do you know what Sesshomaru told me when I asked what your relationship with Sesshomaru is? He told me you are just a mere servant. Not friend. Not comrade. Just a mere servant. I asked him why he was interested in you. Did you know what he said? He said that you entertain him, that you are a mere interesting object that he only wants to figure out. And when he's done, he will throw you away. That's what he says."

"You're lying!" Rin cried out.

Kagura merely chuckled and had gotten closer to her and whispered into her ear, "You are just a mere object to him. He does not see you as a person. Remember that, you lowly rat."

It was then that Rin decided to push her, and it was at that time Sesshomaru saw only Rin pushing Kagura to the ground. It was then that Sesshomaru betrayed Rin because of Kagura. A betrayal that cost him a great deal and not only did he lose Rin but relationships within his family changed.

"You bastard," Inuyasha yelled when he barged into Sesshomaru's room early in the morning. Sesshomaru groaned and sat up, glaring at his half-brother.

"Inuyasha, leave," Sesshomaru ordered curtly. Inuyasha did not listen and stomped towards Sesshomaru, holding up by his bed clothes.

"How dare you send her to Naraku," yelled Inuyasha.

"If you do not leave, half-breed, you will leave me no choice but to hurt you," Sesshomaru stated before he grasped Inuyasha's wrist tightly that held him. Inuyasha was no weakling, but Sesshomaru had more experience than him, and he could feel himself losing energy against Sesshomaru. His fingers slowly let go before Sesshomaru pushed him onto the floor with Sesshomaru standing up and looking down on him.

"You are still as weak as ever, I see," Sesshomaru remarked snidely. Inuyasha growled before pushing himself up.

"Why did you do that to Rin, huh? She doesn't deserve such punishment to be sent to Naraku," Inuyasha said, his eyes looking hurt at the thought of Rin being beaten by the hands of Naraku.

Naraku was known to be a harsh man, and he was also a slave trader. Some nobilities send their servants to be taught by him. Those servants come back changed from being rebels to obedient servants.

"She pushed Kagura, my soon-to-be-mate. I have allowed her to act freely for too long and she became disobedient. Kagura and I decided it best for her to be taught to serve as an obedient servant," Sesshomaru answered, "I know about Naraku, and I allowed him to do as he pleases just as long as Rin acts accordingly."

"You idiot! I may have disliked you as a person, but I never thought you were such an evil bastard. Rin only did one thing wrong, and you send her away for one little offence? Do you know what Naraku does to female servants? He rapes them. Miroku told me about Naraku from a servant of Naraku's who was on his death bed. He confessed that all the female servants were raped countless of times not only by Naraku but by other men too," Inuyasha told him.

That was the first time Sesshomaru gaped in horror. His mouth parted a bit and his eyes widened a small fraction. Inuyasha glared at him and punched him in the stomach.

"You've sent Rin to her death, Sesshomaru. I'm getting Rin back. And if anything happens to her, I will not forgive you," Inuyasha said darkly, turning around as he finished. He was about to take a step, but Sesshomaru grasped his arm. Inuyasha turned back to look at him. Sesshomaru turned back to his expressionless self which Inuyasha had disliked so much. Inuyasha used to look up to him so much, but his cold demeanor and his cold words to him had made Inuyasha dislike him. This stunt, though, had made Inuyasha not only hate him but be disgusted with him.

"I am coming with. Rin is my responsibility," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha responded with a click of his tongue in disgust.

"You won't be long," Inuyasha whispered enough for him to hear. Sesshomaru ignored his statement as they hurriedly made their way to the horses. By horse, it was a three-day journey to get to Naraku. Hopefully, they would save Rin on time.

But sometimes, the prince cannot always save the damsel in distress. If only they were knights in shining armor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey everyone, I would like to thank everyone for reading and all the lovely reviews. I worked all day on this chapter, so please forgive me for any mistakes I may have made. Also, I'll be out all week, so I'm updating this early. Hope you guys like it, and happy reading. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Rin was shivering in fright on the ground. Her face and body were covered in bruises. Her clothes were tattered and ripped. Her body was curled into a ball as Naraku started beating her relentlessly as he spat venomous words with a smirk on his face. He would continue to do such a beating even after she fainted. Her whole body felt so heavy that she had to crawl to move, but her weakened state could not get her far. By the third day, his usual punishments changed when she started seeing men forming around her curled form. And this is when Rin screams.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed themselves without stopping, knowing time was of the essence. But even if they wanted to go through three days straight, the horses could not handle such long lengths of time without rest. Without a choice, they would stop by every village to get a new and strong horse to travel by. They would at least rest for thirty minutes to eat and drink when necessary. Their bodies sweating from rushing against time. They finally arrived to Naraku's mansion by the third day, but the servants told Naraku was not in the mansion. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha barged in anyways and ran around searching. No room was left unopened. The basement had looked like a dungeon with many servants in the cells. All of them looked like they were starved until their bones peeked out. All of them had lifeless eyes as they sat or laid there as if they were the living dead. Sesshomaru imagined Rin to be this way, and his stomach churned and another unknown feeling creeped up to make his heart throb hard against his chest.

"Please. Please don't send me away, Sesshomaru. I'll be good. I'll be good!," He could hear Rin's pleas. The day he had told her she was being sent away. Her eyes looked at him as if he betrayed her. He saw the tears that fell mercilessly from her eyes and his heart stung at the expression.

Inuyasha elbowed his side as he pointed out that all the servants in the cells were men, not even one cell had a female servant in it. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other, their silence had become dangerous. They started asked the prisoned servants where the female servants were, but their only reply was met by silence. None of them stirred or even had the energy to answer. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knew they would not get a response, so they left to search for a servant that worked for Naraku. Luckily, there was one close by. They questioned the servant, and he told his answer in fear he would be killed when Inuyasha put his sword against the servant's neck. But the thing is, the place Naraku and the female servants situated in would take a four day journey to the forest. And even then, they had to search through the vast forest. With quick thinking, Sesshomaru took the servant as hostage to show them the way.

Rin laid naked and crying, her body covered in a sticky substance all over her body. Her lips were bruised and the bruise on her right cheek had turned purple. She muttered under her breath for forgiveness even though nobody was present. She cried to be saved, to be protected. She called for Sesshomaru. The light in her eyes started to blur. Slowly, she was slipping. Slowly, she forgot who she is and started to accept the spouting lies Naraku had given her. She is dirt. She is scum. She is a lowly servant only taught to serve and nothing more. She wasn't one of worth. She was disposable.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did not like to make stops for the servant, but they had no choice in the matter. They needed him to talk and guide them to their destination. Sesshomaru made his way out of the inn, not being able to stay in one place when Rin needed to be rescued. It was a five minute walk that he noticed a garden full of flowers. Sesshomaru remembered Rin's smiling face whenever she saw flowers. Sometimes, he wonders why Rin wasn't named Hana instead. She looked like a flower herself. A beautiful flower, Sesshomaru admitted. He picked a few of them and started to weave them into a crown. He remembered how angelic she looked and how happy she had gotten when she received a simple wreath made of flowers by him as he put on her head. The thought pained his heart until he thought back to the lifeless servants. If Rin had been like them, he did not know what to do. He accidently crushed the wreath in his hands when he thought of Rin's silence and her lifeless look. Silence used to be his friend, yet he did not want the silence coming from Rin. The thought of throwing away Rin had once come across his mind, but he waved it away immediately. Disposing Rin was not part of any of his decisions.

He let the wreath fall from his hands and made his way back to the inn. He had to save Rin. There was no more waiting. He was going to save Rin. With a newfound determination, he paid for the stay and grabbed the servant by the back of his collar with Inuyasha following behind him. He was going to get to Rin.

They finally found their destination on the fourth day, but the forest looked vast with no mansion in sight. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword to scare the servant as well as giving him his infamous glare, and it worked. The servant gulped and nodded in understanding, and he guided Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the forest.

It took an hour and a half on foot for them to see the mansion, but it took another hour for them to be in front of the mansion. Sesshomaru glared at the servant as if to tell him to leave. The servant didn't need to be told to understand. He ran as if his life depended on it and disappeared.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed through, not caring if there was an ambush that may come upon them. The mansion was dark and empty, void of all life. The silence was deafening to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as thoughts of Rin entered their mind. Rin had no place in such a dingy place. It wasn't until they heard screams that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran towards where they thought the screams were held. They ran and ran into a hallway, one after another. The screams started getting closer until they were near stairs going down to what may be another underground basement. They did not wait and continued onwards. The stairs seemed to spiral until they saw the dungeon. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could hear the sounds of whips, cruel laughter, screams of mercy, grunts and groans, and jeering cries asking for more and name calling.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came forth at the sight of female servants being raped and some tortured by whips. Inuyasha growled in distaste before concern came onto his expression. Thoughts of Rin going through the same thing made Inuyasha feel sick and unpleasant. He then turned to glare at his half brother.

"This is what you made Rin go through, you bastard," Inuyasha stated, disgusted with his brother. "You better hope we save Rin on time."

Inuyasha continued his way, looking away from the disgusting scenes before him. He had to get to Rin. He needed her to be okay. The thought of Rin being treated with such cruelty made him regret ever letting her to stay as Sesshomaru's servant. He thought Sesshomaru would never hurt Rin in any way, but he had been wrong about his brother. Ever since Rin came into their lives, Sesshomaru seemed more tolerable and slowly their relationship had been on good terms. Now, Inuyasha realized Sesshomaru was just a cold-hearted bastard. No, the correct term would be a cold-hearted demon. Or maybe worse, a monster. Inuyasha realized he was stupid enough to think better of him and found him despicable. He was no longer considered a brother to Inuyasha or even anything to him.

Sesshomaru normally did not care what Inuyasha said, but the words he spouted and the scenes he had seen before him made Sesshomaru churn and felt like a thousand needles had pricked the insides of his stomach. The scenes before him made his mistake more real to him now, and that Rin may have gone through the same abuse. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, and he hurriedly passed Inuyasha. He needed to search for Rin. The thought of losing her smile and her carefree nature made Sesshomaru uncomfortable. For some reason, he could not fathom his life without her smile or her carefree attitude. He could not fathom his life without Rin beside him. Suddenly, the thought of Naraku entered his mind. He growled at the disgusting trash. He was not going to let Naraku off if anything happened to Rin even if Naraku was of noble birth.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out. Sesshomaru turned around to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was staring at one cell. His eyes widened and his mouth opened agape in horror. His sword fell from his hands as he shook the cell bars.

Tears flowed down from Inuyasha as Sesshomaru felt the pit of stomach sink. Even though Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha crying was dishonorable, he waved it away instantly. He strided towards him and looked at the same cell. There, to Sesshomaru's disbelief, laid a naked Rin covered with a sticky substance that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew what it is. Her body seemed limp yet her eyes were open looking at the ceiling with lifeless eyes.

"Rin!" Inuyasha called out, but she did not move or even respond. Inuyasha shook the cell bars once again, even though he knew it was of no use. Sesshomaru continued to silently stare at Rin. He felt all sorts of emotions erupting inside him. Some of them he could not identify, but he did know one. Anger. He was going to kill Naraku. Or better yet, torture the man that made Rin this way.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called. This time Rin reacted. She turned her head almost robotically and stared at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and fear suddenly entered her lifeless eyes. She sat up and backed away from them even farther. Her body cowering against the walls.

"P-please. Please. P-please. Stop. S-stop. I-I'll be good. I'll be good. Please," Rin repeated those words over and over again as if she was chanting it. Her lips quivered as she muttered those words. It made Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sick to their stomachs to watch Rin like this.

A cackle erupted near them as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned their heads to be greeted by Naraku, who wasn't that far from where they stood. Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru glared intensely at the person who made Rin this way. Naraku bowed at the two princes and looked at them with a smirk.

"Aren't you a little early, Prince Sesshomaru? You did say you will return in three weeks," Naraku said. Inuyasha turned his head towards Sesshomaru and looked at him in disgust. He was willing to make Rin suffer for three weeks? It made Inuyasha's anger boil.

"I have come for Rin," Sesshomaru stated coldly. Even though he was about ready to stab Naraku countless of times, he could not. As a prince of the Lands of the West, he could not harm him since he is not only nobility but he is also related to his soon-to-be wife. Not only that, his social status was against killing another nobility, and it is considered dishonorable to kill someone of their status without cause. Sadly, society did not accept abuse of a servant as a cause. For now, he could do nothing.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was rash. He picked up his sword and was about to stab the man, but they heard Rin scream suddenly. Her eyes turned wide as she stared at Inuyasha's sword. The fear was too much for Rin that she had wet herself. She ran to the corner of her cell and cowered there in fear while muttering for forgiveness. Inuyasha looked at his sword and then at Rin. What had possessed her to scream in horror at his sword? Inuyasha clicked his tongue in frustration but put his sword back into it's sheath. He did not want Rin to be scared anymore than she already is.

Naraku watched in interest, knowing full well he was at an advantage and that no harm would come to him today. But of course, he had to be careful from now on. He knew the Taisho brothers were not a force to be reckon with, and it also meant that he needed to move a much safer place so he wouldn't be under the princes' wraths.

"Let her go, you bastard," Inuyasha seethed. Naraku smirked and shrugged.

"Rin belongs to Prince Sesshomaru, Prince Inuyasha. I can only set Rin free by only Sesshomaru's orders," Naraku stated innocently. Inuyasha growled under his breath and was ready to lash out at him, but Sesshomaru interfered.

"Then I order you to set Rin free," Sesshomaru ordered.

Naraku bowed to his order and took out his sets of keys and opened the cell door for them. Naraku bowed to them once again.

"I shall take my leave. If you ever need me again, you can always come to my mansion," Naraku said before he walked away, cackling as he went. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched him in disgust but their attention went back to Rin. She was eying them carefully. Her eyes moving wildly at every move they made.

As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got closer to her, the more scared she became and the more she scooted against the wall. Sesshomaru moved towards her slowly and carefully. His hand outstretched towards her while he walked towards her. He lowered himself until he was at her height.

"Rin, this is Sesshomaru. Come, you are safe," Sesshomaru said softly, yet Rin continued to cower while her attention was on his outstretched hand.

Suddenly, Rin's body convulsed at the thought of being touched by a man. She remembered the dirty deeds she had been forced to do and the touches against her skin. She remembered those calloused fingers as she could hear the whistles and hoots, jeering the actions.

Sesshomaru was surprised to see her convulse. He wondered why Rin was so afraid. It was then his eyes looked at the sticky substance on her entire naked body. For the first time, fear struck his insides. Rin would never be the same again. Her innocence. He begged in his mind that her innocence had not been taken away.

"Rin," Inuyasha yelled when he saw her body shake uncontrollably. He pushed Sesshomaru aside. It was right then that Rin became unconscious as her body fell limply on the cold hard ground. Inuyasha covered her with his cape and carried her while Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha's audacity for pushing him aside along with him carrying Rin. It was Sesshomaru's duty not his.

They immediately walked out of the dark mansion, not allowing another second to be wasted while ignoring the scenes they had passed before. Just as they walked outside, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared in horror at Rin's bruised body and how pale she looked. She had even gotten skinnier where her bones stuck out noticeably.

They could not believe this was Rin. They could not believe they failed to save her. The brothers walked in silence. There were no more words to be said. Not one word can change what happened. Now, Sesshomaru realized how big his mistake came to be. Rin's relationship with him had forever changed, and he was the cause of it. Losing her was not worth it. Now, he and everyone else must suffer the consequences of his mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I'm finally back from my trip. I have to apologize for this chapter though. I wanted to show more emotion, but it seemed like I was unable to. Thus, this chapter was made. It wasn't as emotional like I wanted, but it would have to do because I didn't want you, the readers, to wait. I hope it still gave out some sort of emotion. I know I did a time skip, but I find it that it was necessary. **Warning!** There is some adult themes present. Hope you like this chapter anyways, and reviews are always welcome.

Chapter Four

After Rin became unconscious, Inuyasha decided to look for a carriage for Rin. He reluctantly laid Rin in Sesshomaru's arms and threatened him to take care of her when he was gone. Sesshomaru glared at him for ordering him around. Inuyasha did not take notice as he already set off towards a nearby village for a carriage. With Rin in his arms, Sesshomaru looked down at her bruised face. He felt a twinge of guilt inside him as well as a sick feeling in his stomach. Even though Rin was just a servant, she had always stood by him as his faithful servant and someone he can confide in. In a way, she was somewhat a precious part of his life. He had known Rin would be set out to be beaten until she learned about obedience, but he never thought she would go through such cruelty. The sticky substance was still in contact with her body, and he growled at it. He wished to wash it off her, but he couldn't since he is an honorable man.

It had been a few minutes later before Rin suddenly thrashed in his arms and cried for help and pleading for something or someone to stop. Sesshomaru held her in his arms tightly, not caring if he got hurt from her thrashing against him. He would not let her fall. He called out her name, but she did not awake. Instead, tears fell from her eyes.

"Why, Prince Sesshomaru? Why?" Rin muttered under her breath before she fell limply in his arms. Sesshomaru stared at her and his heart seemed to tighten at how she sounded betrayed when she called him, and he noticed how she called him prince instead of just Sesshomaru. The shift in name had made Sesshomaru feel ill.

Suddenly, her eyes widened awake. When she saw Sesshomaru, she screamed. Her eyes speak of fear and betrayal. She tried to push him away, but Sesshomaru would not let her go. He wasn't going to let her fall. It was his duty to take care of her even when he did not have the right to do so.

"It is just me, Rin. Calm yourself," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin stopped thrashing against him but fear was still evident in her eyes and her body continued to shiver in fear.

"Why are you afraid of this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling unhappy at how she still feared him when she was no longer in danger.

Rin lowered her head and tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Th-this lo-lowly one b-begs forgivene-ness for her in-insolence," Rin stuttered quietly. Sesshomaru widened his eyes at her statement. Rin would never speak to him like this. She would always treat him like everyone else not like a prince the way she is doing now.

"Rin, stop speaking nonsense," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin froze and stayed silent. She was obeying his commands. This was not what he wanted. He wanted her to obedient but not in this way. He did not want her to fear him like everyone else has. He wanted his Rin back.

"Rin-" he began but he suddenly felt something wet against him and a pungent smell coming from it. He lowered Rin instantly and found out she wetted herself.

Rin saw and shivered again. She kneeled immediately towards Sesshomaru. Her forehead against the ground.

"Please forgive this lowly servant for dirtying his Majesty," Rin cried as she started bowing, her forehead hitting against the ground hard for each bow. Sesshomaru watched in shock. He stopped her when he saw blood starting to form on her forehead. He no longer cared about his clothes smelling of urine or it being dirty. He lowered himself and was about to reach her, but she cringed as he got closer. He stopped himself when he saw her back away from him. He clenched his hand into a fist. When Rin saw the fist, her eyes widened in fear as she backed away from him immediately. She hugged herself as her eyes closed tightly.

"P-please forgive this lowly one. This lowly one shall be good. Please don't hit this lowly one," Rin begged. Sesshomaru was speechless. He looked to his fist and then to the scared Rin before him. He didn't like this. What had Naraku done to her.

"Rin, do not be afraid. This Sesshomaru was not going to punish you," Sesshomaru said, but Rin did not listen. She continued to shiver in fear that she was going to be hit.

"Hey, I finally came back," yelled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Rin turned to see the carriage with Inuyasha and a stranger holding the reins.

Inuyasha stopped the horses and jumped off the carriage, but he stopped himself when he saw the state that Rin was in. He glared at Sesshomaru and growled at him. He pulled Sesshomaru by his collar.

"What did you do to Rin, you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru glared at him return and pulled his hand away from his collar.

"I did nothing," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha did not believe him but then noticed the pungent smell of urine on him.

"What the heck is that horrible smell?" Inuyasha asked. Rin cringed and bowed once again. She started hitting her forehead against the ground again while begging forgiveness.

"It is this lowly one's fault. This lowly one has dirtied Prince Sesshomaru. Please forgive this lowly one. This lowly one did not mean to. Please forgive me," Rin said, her forehead turning for the worse. Inuyasha immediately stopped her. He held her, not caring of the smell of urine from her.

"It's not your fault, Rin. It's okay. It's okay," Inuyasha comforted, but it only made Rin cry harder.

"Inuyasha, Rin is afraid," Rin stated. Inuyasha held her even closer to him. Tears entered Inuyasha's eyes. It was the first time he heard Rin being herself. Sesshomaru froze at the way Rin seemed close to Inuyasha than she was with him. He clenched his hands into a fists.

Rin had fainted right when she felt Inuyasha tighten his arms around her. Inuyasha ripped a piece of cloth and bandaged her forehead before he carried her in his arms and into the carriage.

Rin's head laid on top of Inuyasha's lap. Sesshomaru watched them with a cold expression. He looked enviously at Inuyasha. If it were not for his status and his pride, he would be the one that Rin would lay her head upon on his lap. But he wasn't and Sesshomaru wasn't one to go against his principles.

When Rin awoke again, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched with great relief. Thankfully, they were at an inn close by and Rin's forehead had been bandaged and she had been washed and cleaned by the lady owner of the inn. But as soon as relief came upon their faces, it left immediately when Rin screamed and cowered away from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She went back to being frightened and scared. Rin bowed immediately to the ground, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped her from going any further. Inuyasha held Rin by one shoulder while Sesshomaru held her by her other shoulder. The brothers looked at each other momentarily but went back to looking at Rin, who was shivering from their touch.

"Please forgive this lowly one. Please," Rin begged. Inuyasha couldn't help but look away at the broken girl begging for forgiveness when there was no reason to. Sesshomaru felt the same, but he would not allow himself to look away. He had to see the damage he had done, and he saw that the damage was deeper than he thought.

"Rin, we will return to the castle. You shall recover there," Sesshomaru stated. Rin looked up at him and nodded.

"This lowly one shall listen to her lord's orders," Rin said quietly, "So please milord, do not call me by my name. This lowly one does not deserve to be called by her name from her lordship's lips."

"What are you talking about, Rin? You aren't like the other servants," Inuyasha stated. Rin shook her head.

"Master Naraku speaks the truth. This lowly one is lower than dirt and should be considered so," Rin stated brokenly, "This lowly one is no longer clean."

The statement caused both of them to become speechless, afraid of the meaning behind her words. They went through their journey quietly and returned to the castle for a whole week. During the journey, she was still scared of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but Rin seemed to have gotten used to Inuyasha's presence while Sesshomaru's presence continued to make Rin fear him. Sesshomaru disliked the difference. Rin used to always be beside him. And now, she seemed to be furthering away from him.

When she entered the castle, she kneeled and bowed when Izayoi and Inu no Taisho entered. Both of them read the message about Rin from Sesshomaru before the trio appeared. They couldn't believe it until they saw it for themselves. Rin had changed. Inu no Taisho glared at Sesshomaru momentarily before asking Rin to stand. She did so, but she kept her head lowered unlike all the other times where she would smile at the king and queen. It broke Izayoi's heart to see Rin like this. When she tried to get closer to Rin, Rin would kneel and ask her not to come near her for she was unclean and should not be touched by royalty. Izayoi felt sick to her stomach and went back to Inu no Taisho's side and hugged his arm tightly. She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. Inu no Taisho frowned and patted his wife's hand comfortingly, though he felt the same as his wife. Rin had changed too much.

Rin was sent to Kaede to be taken care of and to report about Rin's injuries. Kaede's heart broke when she saw Rin change physically and mentally. She was no longer the lovable and smiling girl she used to know. This girl before her was broken and lost. Rin even became scared of her adopted mother when Kaede checked her privacies. Kaede frowned from all the bruises on her body. Rin did not deserve such harsh treatment and for her to be starved like this was too cruel. It will take her months or even years for her to get back the meat in her.

"Mother Kaede, please help me," Rin suddenly cried, "I want to die. Please let me die."

Kaede froze at her plea and tears formed in her eyes.

"Child, do not speak of such things. Things will be okay," Kaede assured her. Rin shook her head.

"There is nothing else for Rin to live for. They made me do unspeakable things. My happiness is gone and I live in fear of continuing those unspeakable deeds. I am a whore, Mother Kaede." Rin cried into her hands.

"Shush child. You are not a whore. Your virginity is still intact," Kaede told her. Rin shook her head.

"Even though my virginity is still there, this Rin is haunted by the men who forced me to pleasure them. Rin has been defiled. Rin is no longer pure," Rin stated, hugging Kaede.

"Rin. My dear Rin. It will be fine. Everything will be fine," Kaede told her as tears finally fell from the woman's eyes.

Not very far from them, Totosai heard everything and felt crushed from hearing Rin's broken words. Totosai would have to speak with Inu no Taisho. Rin did not deserve to feel this way.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood in front of Inu no Taisho's office the next day. He looked very solemn, and it meant the meeting was rather serious. Inuyasha was still down from Rin's state. It utterly disgusted him how Sesshomaru could throw her to Naraku's clutches. He had never felt so much dislike for his brother until that time.

"Boys, I have summoned you two for a purpose, and the reason is Rin. Izayoi and I have decided to let Rin become Inuyasha's personal servant. Inuyasha, I am sure you will take care of Rin," Inu no Taisho stated. Sesshomaru froze and then anger erupted inside him.

"Father, I will not allow this. Rin belongs to me," Sesshomaru stated coldly. Inu no Taisho glared at him.

"You have no right to have any claim on Rin, Sesshomaru. She fears you while she copes with Inuyasha. You have made your choice, and your choice made you lose Rin," Inu no Taisho stated just as coldly towards his son, "For once, I thought Rin would warm you. But instead, you pulled her away from her happiness and made her go into the depths of hell. You had what you wanted, Sesshomaru. Her fear."

Sesshomaru was speechless. He did not want Rin to fear him. Not like this. He simply wanted her to obey, but he had gotten more than obedience. He had made Rin broken. He soon realized Rin was going further away from his reach. He would no longer have Rin by his side anymore. The thought struck him heavily against his chest.

One week after the announcement, Sesshomaru watched Rin follow behind Inuyasha. Rin no longer looked at him. Her head was always lowered by his presence. When Sesshomaru tried to get closer to her, Inuyasha would stand in front of him and cover Rin protectively.

Sesshomaru's usual daily routine ever since the incident changed dramatically. He would be awaken by his new personal servant and no longer the ever smiling Rin he had been accustomed to. The tea he usually drinks had changed from sweet to bitter. He had found out later Rin always made tea for him. His daily walk to the gardens felt more lonely than he was used to even though his new personal servant was present behind him. He stopped midway when he saw Inuyasha and Rin sitting under a tree, having a picnic. Inuyasha was talking to Rin and Rin would listen quietly. Inuyasha surprised her with a handful of flowers. Rin smiled gratefully and took them.

Sesshomaru turned away and went back to the castle with a frustrated expression. When he opened the door to his room and entered, he noticed some things on his dresser. There, he found the shoes and the expensive hair pins he gave Rin as gifts. His heart slowly felt a little emptier than usual.

It was already time for dinner, and he was summoned to eat at the dining table. Instead of Rin serving him, he saw her serving Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her a smile and said thanks to her. Rin nodded and smiled at him. She looked up at Sesshomaru, which made Sesshomaru feel a little light. But just as soon as she looked at him, she immediately looked down in fear. Sesshomaru felt his shoulders being heavy once more.

Sesshomaru lied on his bed and knew it would be another sleepless night ever since he returned to the castle with Rin and Inuyasha. Usually, Rin would hug him and tell him a 'good night' before she left. Now, he had to get used to be without such warmth and sleep in his cold and dark room. He soon realized all the little things Rin had done for him, and how he missed it. Most importantly, he realized one truth.

He had lost Rin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Well, I was in a writing mood, so I finally got to finish this chapter within a few days. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made in this chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews. It really means a lot to me that all of you took the time to type and tell me your thoughts. Hope this chapter will be another one that is well accepted. And as for one of the reviews, last chapter is not the ending. I will either inform you or if it states it is completed, so please do not panic. Well, please enjoy and happy reading.

Chapter Five

Rin started to adjust from working in the castle. At first, she cowered every time a man comes near her, but she finally progressed to only cringing. But when sleep came to her, she would have those nightmares in Naraku's dungeon. She had watched as the women were raped or tortured. She was actually one of the lucky ones even though she had to deal with pleasuring the men and being tortured as she did so. It was hard for her to cope from the changes, but it helped when people surrounding her had been kind to her although there were still people who tried to hurt or degrade her. But of course, she was well protected by Inuyasha. Anybody who had something against her had to go through him. He was the kind of guy who was rather rash and easily angered but kind-hearted towards the people who he cared about.

"Rin, why don't you have a day off? I can deal with a day without you," Inuyasha stated when he watched her change his bedsheets. Rin turned around and smiled a small smile.

"Thank you for considering this lowly self, but work helps keep this lowly self occupied from those thoughts," Rin stated, hinting the time at Naraku's dungeon. Even after several weeks, she did not get rid of calling herself 'this lowly self'. It had been imbedded in her mind by Naraku that Rin unconsciously degraded herself as just an unnecessary being.

Inuyasha frowned and understood. It was hard for Inuyasha to get used to seeing Rin this reserved. He was used to the upbeat and happy girl who didn't allow anyone to put her down. The difference in change had made Inuyasha sick to his stomach. He wanted the happy and outgoing Rin back. He wished to find a way to get the Rin he cared about back. But how? No matter what he was going to try even if time became his enemy.

As time passed, Sesshomaru became more cold and isolated from everyone, even Kagura was of no importance to him. The woman had tried to seek his company several times, but Sesshomaru did not give in. He had thrusted himself to traveling as often as he could, but he had somehow found his travels unsatisfying. He quenched for something more, something to take away the emptiness in his heart. But nothing seemed to fill his desires.

One particularly day though, Rin bumped into Sesshomaru. Rin looked up and saw it was Sesshomaru. She lowered her head in apology. Rin was still afraid of Sesshomaru for reasons she does not really know. But deep down, she does. She could never forget that Sesshomaru was the cause in her becoming the way she was now.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called her. The name left his lips tingling. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad way.

"My lord, this lowly self apologizes for not seeing where this lowly self was going. Please forgive this lowly self," Rin apologized. Sesshomaru winced slightly at the way she spoke of herself. He had never gotten used to her degrading herself even her tone had changed. It used to be so bright and now it just became dull.

"This Sesshomaru does not care for such trivial things. Just be careful next time," Sesshomaru told her. Rin nodded her head.

"Yes, milord," she simply responded. Rin waited for Sesshomaru to leave before she continued her way, but he didn't. He just stood there, watching her. Rin felt uncomfortable at his stare. Rin remembered a time when she didn't mind his stares. Actually, she welcomed them because Rin thought of him as her knight in shining armor or her guardian angel. But ever since the involvement with Naraku, she found him to be the opposite. His image twisted into that of a heartless demon. She feared him just as she feared Naraku.

"You are not with the half breed," Sesshomaru suddenly stated. Rin froze for a second before nodding her head.

"Inuyasha insisted that this lowly self do as this lowly self wants instead of trailing behind him like a 'puppy'," Rin answered, stressing the word 'puppy'. It was made to be funny, but the circumstances made it hard for it to be humorous.

Sesshomaru seethed inwardly in frustration at how easily she called Inuyasha by his name while his was formal and by his title. He came near Rin, towering over her. Rin shivered and felt fear enter her. Sesshomaru noticed it, but he didn't care. He wanted her to know of his thoughts.

"Why do you fear me Rin? Why do you call me by my title while the half breed is called by his name?" Sesshomaru confronted. Rin stood stock still. She did not know how to respond, and she was afraid to answer as well. Luckily, Kagura came and interfered which Sesshomaru was unhappy about.

"Sesshomaru, I have been looking for you. Your father has asked for our presence," Kagura said but eyed Rin for a second with a look of disgust. Rin bowed to the lady and then to Sesshomaru.

"Please excuse this lowly self," Rin stated before bowing once more and quickly left. Sesshomaru watched her. His opportunity for answers had been lost due to his so-called future mate. He was starting to get sickened by Kagura's presence. He wondered why he ever chose her in the first place. Oh yeah, her beauty and nobility had matched his. But right now, he found her to be a nuisance.

Sesshomaru and Kagura stood in front of Inu no Taisho in his office. There was a look of seriousness as well as utter repulsion on his expression. Indeed, Inu no Taisho seemed very unhappy. There was a wide distance between father and son after Rin returned. Arguments erupted between them in the simplest of things that it had clashed their father and son relationship or what was left of it. It was as if Rin had been the glue to hold their relationship. But with Rin's change, it made their relationship go downhill. Nothing was ever the same anymore. Izayoi even had stopped trying to get close to Sesshomaru. All the effort Izayoi made to get a good relationship with her stepson had been damaged and incinerated.

"What is that you need of us, father?" Sesshomaru asked, straight to the point. Inu no Taisho huffed but sat up straight and looked to Kagura and then to his son.

"I have come to tell you both that a month has already passed, and there has been no announcement for your date of marriage. I wanted to know if you have set a date for it," Inu no Taisho stated.

"Sesshomaru and I are still deciding-" Kagura answered but was cut off by the door suddenly opening. Inuyasha revealed himself to them with beads of sweat falling from his face.

"Father, Rin collapsed. She's with Kaede," Inuyasha said, heaving. Inu no Taisho stood up immediately while Sesshomaru left without another word. Kagura watched Sesshomaru leave without another glance at her, and her eyes darkened.

Sesshomaru ran as if his life depended on it. Even though he didn't show it, he was frantic. He was sure of one thing. Nothing matters more than Rin. It took her fear of him to realize that Rin had meant much more to him than he ever thought. This emptiness he felt was too much even for him.

Just as he neared Kaede's, he saw Jaken pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary.

"Jaken," he called out. Jaken turned his head to meet with Sesshomaru. Jaken bowed to him before he squeaked.

"Prince Sesshomaru! Rin- Rin collapsed. She was just doing some light errands until she suddenly fainted," Jaken cried, "Please forgive this lowly servant for not watching her well enough, but I have to say, milord, it is not my fault. The girl just doesn't know her limits."

"I will deal with you later, Jaken," Sesshomaru said coldly, "I have asked you to do one simple task and that was to watch over Rin. You have failed me."

Jaken bowed low until his forehead touched the floor. He begged for forgiveness, but Sesshomaru did not seem to care. Jaken continued to spout nonsense until he heard footsteps coming his way. It was Kaede and she had a glum look on her face only taking notice of Jaken yet not noticing Sesshomaru's presence.

"Rin is resting. Why is there so much noise?" Kaede asked Jaken, who was bowing down to someone. It was then she turned her head and took notice of Sesshomaru. She saw the young prince and let out a frown at the sight of him but greeted the prince respectively. She still held a grudge against the prince for what he had done to Rin, but she contained her dislike for the prince. Sesshomaru noticed her look but chose to ignore it.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked, more concerned for Rin than anything else.

"She needs rest. The sleeping draught hasn't helped her rest with those nightmares plaguing her dreams. She's either crying or screaming for help in her dreams or waking up with a start and soaked with cold sweat," Kaede explained, causing Sesshomaru to feel another stab of guilt as well as pain for being the cause of Rin's nightmares.

By the time she finished, they heard screaming. Kaede, Jaken, and Sesshomaru ran inside the infirmary to see Rin thrashing in her bed, screaming for help while reaching her hand out to be saved.

"No. Please, no. Stop! Rin doesn't want this. Don't touch me. Don't touch me!" Rin screamed. The trio felt ill to hear Rin with such an agonizing tone. They could feel her pain and fear which made their spines tingle at the thought of what she had to go through.

"This has gotten worse than I thought," said Inu no Taisho. Kaede, Jaken, and Sesshomaru turned around to see Inu no Taisho with Inuyasha by his side as well as Kagura behind them. They hadn't realized Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha, and Kagura entered the infirmary when Rin was screaming.

"Your Majesties," Kaede and Jaken said as they bowed respectfully towards the king and prince Inuyasha. As for Kagura, Kaede gave a quick glare at Kagura.

"Is there any way for Rin to get better?" Inu no Taisho asked. Kaede let out a sigh.

"It is hard to determine. Some girls who have gone through such a circumstance can either get better through time or never get better at all. One thing is for sure, Rin will always have that mental scar following behind her even though she is healed physically," Kaede explained solemnly, making the Taishos feel ill.

Kagura rolled her eyes at this but was careful not to be noticed. Kagura wasn't blind or stupid to see that Rin is precious to the royal household, but she found it rather disgusting that the royalty of the West cared for such a small servant like Rin. Kagura had to find a way to get rid of Rin for she found the small servant rather threatening even though Kagura didn't want to admit to it. She had found out Sesshomaru seemed smitten with the little girl, and she couldn't allow anyone to catch the cold-hearted prince's eye.

"If I may intrude," Jaken started. All eyes were on Jaken. Jaken gulped at the attention, but he continued quickly when he noticed that Inuyasha looked impatient. He did not want to be punished by Inuyasha whatsoever. "Um... might it be best that Rin is moved out of the castle and in a much more pleasant environment?" Just as he said this, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at him. Jaken gulped and found himself in a deeper hole than usual. But thankfully, Kaede saved him when she spoke.

"My lords, Jaken may be right. I think it best as well that Rin is transferred or lived with another household. It hurts me to think that Rin will be away from me. But at least, it may help her recover. Maybe a change in environment would do her good," Kaede said.

Inu no Taisho stayed quiet with a thoughtful expression. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched their father and knew very well he would consider the idea.

"I oppose. I'm not going to let Rin live in a strange place with people she doesn't know. She's lived in the castle almost all her life. She needs to be with people she knows," Inuyasha piped in, hoping his father would change his mind.

"Even though I do not agree with the half breed most of the time, I will have to agree with him in this circumstance. For her to live in a strange environment, it could cause her condition to worsen," Sesshomaru added.

Inu no Taisho stared at his two sons before sighing.

"I will speak with Izayoi about this before I make a decision," Inu no Taisho stated. And without another word, he left the infirmary.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at their father as he left before staring at each other. They both snarled at each other, but the two did nothing more than just that. Kaede watched the two sons for a moment but shook her head.

Suddenly, they heard a gasp. Everyone turned around to see Rin sitting up and awake as a hand held her chest while she breathed heavily. She turned her head, and they noticed the tears in her eyes. Kaede ran to her adopted child and held her in an embrace as Rin cried on her shoulder. Rin had not taken notice of the others being present as it seemed that she was still too dazed to notice.

"Mother Kaede, I saw that moment again. They- they did things to me, and I was forced to do as they said. They made me do shameful things. I tried to stop them, but they would hurt me if I defied them. I want it to stop. Isn't there a way for these nightmares to stop?" Rin cried.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and even Jaken felt ill from listening at her tortured moment. All they did was stand there and kept quiet. Kagura, on the other hand, felt the scene rather annoying and left before she felt sick to her stomach from listening to Rin's sob story. Nobody ever took notice of her leaving and none of them even cared. Nothing seemed more important than Rin at that moment.

Inu no Taisho watched Izayoi quietly as he spoke about the idea of having Rin leave to go to another household. At first, Izayoi glared at him accusingly then looked thoughtfully. Currently, she held a sad expression on her face.

"For Rin's best interest?" Izayoi asked. Inu no Taisho nodded to his wife.

"For Rin's best interest," he answered. Izayoi teared up from the choice before crying in her hands.

"She's like a daughter to me, Inu. It hurts to part from her," Izayoi said through her sobs.

"I know, Love. I know," Inu no Taisho responded with equal sadness in his tone and expression.

"Where shall we transfer her to?" Izayoi asked, "She needs to be in a place with kind people and who would love her as much as we do. It needs to be a warm and kind environment."

Inu no Taisho nodded in agreement.

"Then shall we get to looking then?" Inu no Taisho asked. Izayoi sobbed once more and nodded.

"But most importantly, it should be a place where Rin would feel safe and happy," Izayoi added once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Did an all nighter with this. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy. Thank you for all the lovely reviews.

Chapter Six

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at their father and Izayoi with much dismay. They wanted to send Rin away! It caused turmoil throughout the family, the brothers against their parents. Sesshomaru disliked the idea of having Rin no longer in his life, and Inuyasha felt the same. The parents wanted the well-being of Rin and thought that a new life for her could help her recover. They argued for an hour or two with some shouting and some walls were punched by fists from the youngest.

"Two weeks," Sesshomaru stated with an authoriative voice among the shouting match between Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho stopped and looked at the eldest prince with Izayoi staring at his stepson as well. The room was silenced by that one statement.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked, her voice echoing throughout the quiet room.

"Allow me to take Rin in my travels for two weeks and I will get Rin back to smiling again and return her to being who she once was," Sesshomaru suggested. He wasn't going to let go of Rin without a fight.

"And why should I accept this offer? Have you forgotten Rin is still afraid of you?" Inu no Taisho asked coldly. Sesshomaru glared at his father but went back to his cold facade a second later.

"This Sesshomaru knows of Rin's fear of him, and that is why I want to make amends. Your distaste of me and Rin's change has caused a shift in the castle. And since I am to succeed you, this Sesshomaru wants to correct the damage," Sesshomaru stated as his excuse. He could never truly confess of his true feelings. Silence filled the room once again. Inuyasha growled at his half brother.

"Why can't you just state what you mean, Sesshomaru! This is the reason why Rin would never get close to you! Because you use excuses, it actually pushes Rin away," Inuyasha shouts angrily. His fist shivered from how tightly he clenched it. He just wanted to punch Sesshomaru in the face so much, but he tried to maintain himself. Rin's fear of violence made Inuyasha careful to hide his angered emotions, so Rin wouldn't have another relapse.

"I don't know what you mean, half breed, and do not shout. I am right next to you," Sesshomaru stated.

Before any more damage was done, Inu no Taisho intervened. He looked to Sesshomaru with a sigh and shook his head.

"Your excuse does not convince me, Sesshomaru. Why shall we take this offer?" Inu no Taisho said firmly. Sesshomaru took a step forward to his father. His face was full of determination. And if anybody understood Sesshomaru, they would know he wanted to be close to Rin again and have her back to his side. He needed her warmth and happiness in his cold darkness. Because that is what all he sees now. A dark abyss.

"For Rin and for us. I already failed once, and I will not fail again," Sesshomaru stated, and that is what convinced them, not by his words but Sesshomaru's determination. He truly wanted to right his wrongs.

Rin was confused when the royal household summoned for her. Now, she is standing in front of the Taishos with Kaede and Totosai present inside the room. Rin noticed that Kagura wasn't invited to her relief. Rin didn't really like Kagura all that much. She seemed to have something against Rin, and Rin didn't know what to do but just accept her attacks. After some time, she found herself no longer caring about her mental abuse. Rin just let it be.

"Your Majesties, may this lowly self ask why this lowly self is summoned?" Rin asked, her head tilted to the right slightly. This gesture reminded the royal members as well as Kaede and Totosai of her old self. Every time she did it, it made her look so innocent and cute. Sesshomaru found his heart beat harder against his chest at just one simple gesture.

"Rin, with much thought, Inu no Taisho and I thought of sending you to serve in a household that we trust to help you get away from the nightmares," Izayoi started. Rin's eyes widened at the idea, and it made her panic inside. The castle was her home; and the thought of leaving her home even though she had nightmares, scared her for she only knew how to live in the castle. But truthfully, the place also caused her great pain because everywhere she went she feared Naraku might pop out of nowhere and the darkness and shadows sometimes caused her to take her back to that moment in the dark, dreary dungeon. The thought of living with strangers made Rin fear they will be like Naraku. Everyone noticed her expression, and Inu no Taisho continued before she had a panic attack.

"But instead, Sesshomaru thought of another plan. He is thinking about taking you in his travels for two weeks," Inu no Taisho stated. Rin stopped shivering, but her eyes continued to be wide as her mouth gaped open. Rin didn't know which is worse, live with strangers or travel with Sesshomaru. She didn't understand why they were doing this to her. Rin understood they wanted her well-being, but she tried so hard to get back to normal but she couldn't. Naraku was always there creeping into her mind and make her scared. She wondered how traveling with Sesshomaru could help her when she feared Sesshomaru.

"I understand your fear of Sesshomaru, Rin, but this can be a way for you to get away from all your troubles and for you to find yourself in your journey. But do not worry, Rin, Inuyasha and Jaken will also be your traveling companions," Inu no Taisho stated to comfort her panicked expression. The thought of Inuyasha and Jaken coming along had made Rin let out a breath of relief.

Sesshomaru was unhappy at Rin's expression when she first heard she would travel with Sesshomaru and then how she became relieved that Inuyasha and Jaken would be coming along. Inu no Taisho had added in the idea that Inuyasha and Jaken should travel with them. At first, Sesshomaru had gotten angry and objected against having Inuyasha and Jaken tagging along, but Inu no Taisho made it his point that if he wanted Rin to travel with him then Inuyasha and Jaken must come along. At that point, Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed since he did not want to anger his father any further and because he did not want to miss an opportunity to have Rin by his side even if it were to be temporary.

"But it is your choice, Rin. You have three choices: to stay in the castle, to live in another household, or to travel with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Jaken. We will not force you," Izayoi said softly to the young girl at the mere age of fifteen.

Rin lowered her head in thought for a few minutes before looking up. She looked over at Inu no Taisho and Izayoi. She shook her head with a saddened look. Everyone's breaths had been held in awaiting for Rin's decision. Sesshomaru felt like destroying something to take away the impatience of waiting for Rin's answer.

"May this lowly self have some time to think about her choice. This lowly one shall have her answer tomorrow," Rin stated. Izayoi and Inu no Taisho looked at each other momentarily and then looked at Rin as they nodded in unison after a second later.

Rin bowed her head and excused herself. She left the room normally. But as soon as she was in the hall, she hurriedly fled to her room. She closed the door behind her as she sat on her bed, crying. She didn't know why, but she just felt like crying with no reason at all. Now, she needed to think about the positives and negatives of each choice. But she knew right away, the only negative in traveling with Sesshomaru was traveling with Sesshomaru even though she had Inuyasha and Jaken with her.

Sesshomaru was in his room pacing back and forth in impatience after everyone dispersed to go to their destination after the meeting with Rin. Sesshomaru didn't understand. Rin should have chosen to travel as it was the best choice of the three. Her hesitance to travel with him had hurt Sesshomaru's pride deeply, but the hurt went deeper than his pride. Sadly, he would never know that because he tried to deny it.

His door suddenly flew open, and Sesshomaru growled in anger at who would disturb his thoughts. He stopped when Rin stood at the door staring at him in shock and fear from his angered expression. He inwardly cursed at himself for making Rin fear him once again. She just caught him in the worse possible moment.

"Th-this l-lowly self kn-knocked a few times, but," Rin started, gulping her saliva down her dry throat from her fear of Sesshomaru, "Prince Sesshomaru did not answer. This lowly self was worried for the Prince. Please forgive this lowly self for interrupting whatever Prince Sesshomaru was doing."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. His cool expression returned onto his face. But inside, he felt his heart beat when Rin stated she was worried for him. Nothing made him feel more than that mere statement. If Rin still cared about him, he knew he had a chance. But instead of being kind like a normal person would, he continued with his facade.

"Why are you here, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Darn his self pride. Darn his principles.

Rin looked at him sadly but the expression disappeared and a slight smile filled her lips. It wasn't one of her 100-watt smiles she gives, but it was a start for Sesshomaru. He had hoped to see her beautiful bright smile soon. He couldn't get used to her frowns that marred her face.

"This lowly self wants to know why Prince Sesshomaru would want this lowly self to travel with him. This lowly self will get in Prince Sesshomaru's way," Rin stated.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, which made Rin shiver. He disliked it when she would shiver from his penetrating stare. Usually, Rin would take it head on with a smile on her face, and he wished that part of her came back to him because he was tired of people fearing him, even Kagura would fear him when he got angry. At least, the old Rin tried to cool him down. But he had to admit, the new Rin did the same as the old Rin. Both parts of this Rin cooled him down for different reasons. One was out of pure peace while the other was something he did not understand. What he didn't know is that feeling he had is the pure fear of losing her.

"Do you think this Sesshomaru cannot handle it? Rin, this Sesshomaru thought you would know not to worry about unnecessary things," Sesshomaru said in his usual cold demeanor yet if anyone listened closely his tone is softer and also a little caring. Rin saw it, but the kindness of Sesshomaru's hurt Rin even deeper for reasons she does not know. Maybe, because she loves him when he is to wed another.

Rin bowed her head in forgiveness.

"Please forgive this lowly one for ever questioning Prince Sesshomaru's power," Rin stated. She looked up at him with her brown orbs staring into his honey colored eyes. Their stare gave a spark in Rin's eyes and so did Sesshomaru's. Sadly, it was cut short when someone entered the room.

Kagura.

Sesshomaru inwardly growled at Kagura for ruining the moment, yet he did not understand why. He chose her as his bride, yet the feeling started to shift of pure annoyance towards her more than anything else. Rin had immediately excused herself and left, which made Sesshomaru watch her walk further away from him and it gave Sesshomaru a foreboding feeling. His attention had been snapped back when Kagura had tried to get his attention by annoyingly calling out his name.

"What do you need, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. His eyes still at the door where Rin left.

Kagura crossed her arms and let out a frown towards her husband-to-be. She wasn't going to pout like other ladies did when they didn't get what they want. Kagura wasn't the kind to show such disgusting display.

"I heard you are traveling for two weeks with that mere servant," Kagura said disgustingly, "Why didn't you tell me?" Sesshomaru glared at her, and Kagura couldn't help but wince and shiver. Even though he will be her husband, Kagura couldn't get used to the way he glared or stared at her with those deep penetrating honey-colored eyes. She had to be careful with her words from now on.

"What this Sesshomaru does does not concern you," Sesshomaru stated before he left and not look back.

Rin was in the garden looking at the flowers. She used to love the beauty of the flowers, and she wished to touch them with her hands but couldn't. Because every time she did, it felt like she dirtied such beauty with her hands. Ever since she returned to the castle, she noticed her hands were disgusting. She had calloused fingers and her hands were rough from working as a servant while compared to Kagura's were smooth, pale, and beautiful. Rin was nothing like her, and she would never be like her.

But then again, she didn't want to be like her. Kagura was a cruel person, and she never wanted to be like that. Maybe, that's why Sesshomaru and Kagura fit well. Not only were they of nobility and their looks were heavenly, but they both held pride and hardened expressions as their top priority. They had the same motives. Motives that Rin would not follow. Fear did not earn respect, it only earned just that. Fear.

Sesshomaru had entered the garden to see Rin staring at the flowers sadly. He had noticed Rin was about to pick up a flower but stopped herself. She retracted her hand away and frowned. She had a thoughtful and dazed expression on her face before she sighed and continued her way. Sesshomaru trailed far behind her, watching her every move. How ironic their positions were. Rin used to trail behind him. And now, he is the one trailing behind her. And for some reason, Rin seemed farther away from him with every step she took. And he wonders, is this how Rin felt when she followed him?

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin did not touch any flowers. She merely looked at them with a sad expression and then she looks at her hands for a moment before letting her hands fall to her side. All this time of him following her, Rin did not notice he was behind her. She used to know when Sesshomaru was present without him calling her. She would never fail to notice him or be by his side, yet she wasn't anymore. He missed turning his head to see her smiling and welcoming him with open arms.

"Sesshomaru," he heard her whisper. He whipped his head to look at her, wondering if she finally realized he was right there all along. But instead, he saw Rin squatting down and looked at the flowers before her. She still did not notice Sesshomaru's presence which made Sesshomaru disappointed. "I wonder if it would be best that I was dead."

His heart throbbed painfully against his chest at her whispered statement. The thought of Rin being dead caused his heart to pulsate as if it was ready to jump out of his chest. His stomach twisted into knots. His Rin cannot die. He wouldn't let her, not when he is alive and strong. She cannot die without his permission.

He immediately left Rin behind and went back to his empty room. Glad that Kagura had left. He closed the door and stood there with his back against the door. It was as if time stood still for him for the thought of Rin's statement caused a wreck internally. Losing Rin wasn't an option anymore.

Rin stood in front of Inu no Taisho and Izayoi in the library. She had finally made her decision when she had finished her walk into the garden. She didn't know if it was the right decision, but it was worth giving it a try. She had nothing to lose anyways. When she found out Inu no Taisho and Izayoi were in the library, she let her feet do the walking. And now, she was in front of the King and Queen. She could feel her palms sweating and her heart beating hard against her chest in nervousness.

"Your Majesties, this lowly self has made her decision. This lowly self wishes to travel with Prince Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Jaken," Rin stated with a bow. And that was it. And that was the start of a journey.

Will the red string of fate between Rin and Sesshomaru fully break or would it be mended? Only time will tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Sorry for the long hiatus. I'm on vacation and have no computer to use, so I'm simply borrowing one. I have to confess that this may be a boring chapter to you, but I hope you forgive me for it. Updates are unknown.

Chapter Seven

Rin started packing up what little she had, which wasn't much for her; so instead, she packed up snacks for the journey. She sighed, wondering if her choice was the right road to take. At least, she wouldn't have to deal with Kagura or live with strange people she didn't know. Of the three choices, she took the choice of traveling with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Inuyasha. It gave her a chance to get some fresh air and let her find her way again. Back to the simpler part of herself. The only part of the deal she couldn't handle was Sesshomaru. His golden piercing eyes that used to shine like the sun to her became demonic and animalistic. He was no longer the angel she used to love, but a demon she had feared. Rin hated this feeling, and she had known him for most of her life, but they could never go back to the closeness they once had. After her pleading to not leave to Naraku, he let them take her away anyways to the hell she did not deserve. Rin shivered at the thought and continued on packing.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was in his room. He had to confess that he was a little surprised that Rin took his offer since a small part of him doubted she will ever want to travel with him. Though he knew it was inevitable that she took up his offer, a part of him had still doubted and he felt sick at the thought of her choosing to leave the palace instead, to leave him behind. He had never felt relieved as he did now, but nothing changed between them. When she took the offer, she avoided him at all times. It angered Sesshomaru greatly, but Inuyasha's words stuck in his head.

_"How could she ever go back to being by your side when you made her go through such hell? It's your fault she fears you like a demon. Nothing will be the same for her again because of you," Inuyasha spat and pushed Sesshomaru, stomping away in anger._

He never thought one simple choice could take his Rin away from him. He had never felt the surge of pain and loneliness before. He always looked behind him, hoping to see her behind him but she was never there. He made one simple mistake and he lost the most devoted person in his life. She was always there. Always smiling at him. But now, fear is all it remains on her face towards him. He thought he could handle his life without her, but he never knew the emptiness that he never felt for a long time had returned but larger than ever because she wasn't there to ease it. It's a gaping hole he could not fill ever since she distanced herself away from him. It was never the same again, not even when a different served him. Nobody could ever replace the kind-hearted and ever smiling Rin even if she lost that side of her.

"Prince Sesshomaru?" A high-pitched voice called out. Instantly, Sesshomaru knew it was Jaken.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"W-well, sir, we are ready set to leave," Jaken stuttered. Sesshomaru opened the door to his room and glared at Jaken momentarily, making him squeal a bit, before walking off.

After the goodbyes, the four set off riding on three horses. Rin had a choice to ride with one of three men and chose Inuyasha instead. Sesshomaru secretly growled in unhappiness and a pain to his chest rose.

"_Why would she ever choose you?_" His mind told him, and he mentally bark at his thoughts.

He secretly watched as Inuyasha pulled Rin back to rest on him when she was hunching over uncomfortably. It didn't mean she didn't squeal and laid on him rather uncomfortably as well but then Inuyasha told her to stop squirming and she did. Inuyasha whispered something into Rin's ears and she suddenly felt at ease before closing her eyes to rest.

Sesshomaru felt irritated for some reason. He didn't like it. He didn't like how close they were. The way she would be comfortable towards Inuyasha made him angry. She was supposed to be closer to him not the half-breed.

When it came time to rest, they went to a nearby river. They all had something to do. Inuyasha was going to catch fish while Sesshomaru went out to hunt some game. Rin and Jaken set out to look for twigs for the fire. Well, it was more of Jaken ordering Rin to search for them while he rested nearby. Rin rolled her eyes at the lazy Jaken, but then again, he never had done strenuous labor before. She didn't really mind at all, but she hummed to make the time go quicker. And before she knew it, she had enough twigs for the fire.

"About time, girl," Jaken huffed before taking some twigs from her arms, "You'd better not tell Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha about this." He said, hinting about doing nothing and making her do all the work. Rin smiled lightly at him and nodded. Usually, she would laugh at the situation, but she did not have the joy in her to be able to laugh anymore. Jaken looked at her worriedly when she didn't laugh, and the advisor actually missed her laughing at him. He even tried to be funny on purpose, but he only had a smile. Just a smile.

It became quite awkward when the four sat around the fire that Inuyasha made. Rin started cooking the fish and the game, concentrating on her duty more than paying attention to the three men around her. She wiped away the sweat from the warmth of the fire and smiled at how the food was starting to look well cooked.

Sesshomaru watched Rin's concentration. He had never seen Rin this serious before, not when she lectured the children who were bad or when she stood up for the servants that did no wrong. It was then he noticed her sweating, but she wiped the sweat away with ease. A pleasant smile suddenly showed on her expression. Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that it was a beautiful smile, but it would never beat one of her bigger smiles that could make even a demon bow down to her, her carefree smile.

After the meal was cooked thoroughly, she first gave out Sesshomaru's share then Inuyasha's and then to Jaken's before she took her own. Sesshomaru felt proud that she had given his share first and then Inuyasha second, but the feeling instantly left when Rin sat closer to Inuyasha. She let out a smile at him, and Inuyasha returned it with his toothy grins. Everyone ate silently and Jaken was on a verge of breaking down from the silence.

Jaken wasn't the kind to take silence well. And when it gets too much, he mutters a lot to himself as if he were crazed or possessed. And right then, he does so as he mutters to himself while he eats.

Rin watched the toad-like man in curiosity but giggles soon after. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Jaken froze at the melodious tone coming from Rin. She giggled. She truly giggled. Sesshomaru's breathing halted and so did everyone else's. It had been a while to hear her giggle as freely as she did.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Rin asked, feeling rather nervous from their stares at her. Those stares started turning red in her mind, but she wouldn't allow them. She fought her nightmare back against her mind. For the first time, she is trying to fight it off.

"No, of course not, Rinny," Inuyasha said happily with a grin, "Just been a while to hear you laugh. That's all."

Rin tilted her head to the side in confusion. Once again, Sesshomaru felt an overwhelming sensation inside him the second time she made the gesture. He felt himself inwardly smiling as he started seeing the changes in Rin, and it was only the first day of their travels.

Sesshomaru felt there was a chance for Rin to return to her old self. But of course, he knew that because of the abuse she went through, she would never completely go back to being the Rin he knew. But what mattered most to him, the part he couldn't admit out loud is for Rin to return to him. Nothing hurts more when she avoided him like he was a plague. He knew he was the cause of her avoiding him. His mistaken choice had cost him greatly. He lost more than a servant in Rin. He lost the only warmth he had in his life, and he knew what true pain felt like when he watched Rin serve Inuyasha like she served him. Unlike him though, Inuyasha responded to Rin and gave her compliments. He watched as Rin blushed and held a small smile in modesty towards Inuyasha's compliments. He had never felt such jealousy and sadness in his life before to see Rin react that way. He had never seen her blush and shy away when she was with him yet she did for his half-brother. But then again, Sesshomaru never gave compliments, but he did give her gifts though he was never present to see her reaction to his gifts. He did, though, have Rin thank him greatly which sometimes annoyed Sesshomaru when she continuously gushed her thanks and compliments towards him for three days straight before moving on. He also remembered his room filled with flowers due to Rin wanting to gift him back. At this thought of gifts, Sesshomaru remembered that Rin returned his gifts. He had never felt his stomach drop before until then. Rin always cherished his gifts, even though she didn't use them. He had heard once from Kaede that Rin would polish the shoes every day or wear the gifts secretly with her eyes bright from joy from the beautiful gifts she received from him.

It had made even the great Sesshomaru feel unhappiness when he saw the gifts for her returned back to him. Not a single gift he gave her was missing. He wanted to confront her about it before their journey, but he did not in the end for the answer was no longer relevant when he knew the answers to it.

Sesshomaru got out of his reverie when he heard Inuyasha converse with Rin even Jaken joined in. Sesshomaru continued to keep silent and watched. Jaken moved away from his spot and sat next to Rin. It was a lively discussion that Sesshomaru did not want to join. He wasn't one to join in unnecessary topics, but the three seemed to enjoy it. None of them paid attention to their silent comrade, and Sesshomaru felt left out like he was a stranger. But he may as well be. Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's relationship may have been half-brothers, but they weren't as close as relatives should be. They did tolerate each other and find themselves in a predicament where they had to work together, but the tolerance and the relationship they once had had been destroyed when Sesshomaru sent Rin to Naraku. They kept a great distance from each other unless it revolved around Rin. As for Jaken, he was just Sesshomaru's advisor. He may have been devoted to Sesshomaru, but Jaken feared the prince. And when Sesshomaru showed his wrath towards Jaken for a single mistake, he would curse the prince at times but would plead for his life and compliment Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru overheard him. It was comical between the prince and advisor though. It always made Rin laugh. But even then, Sesshomaru did not feel closeness towards Jaken as he did Rin. Rin had always been there for him, stayed beside him. Comfort him even when unnecessary. Smiles at him to give him joy. Say gentle words to calm him. Be there for him always. Until now.

There was no more comfort, smiles, gentle words, or even company from Rin towards him. Yes, she was worried for him, but he felt the distance. He felt the distance that should never be there between them. There were no longer gentle and warm arms holding out towards him and waiting for him.

There was no more Sesshomaru and Rin. No forgiveness can ever quench the guilt that Sesshomaru made her go through. Naraku put fear into her, and he was the one that let him. The one choice he made cost him to have Rin fear him and obey him as an obedient servant towards her master, and that is their relationship now. Master and servant and nothing more. Thus, he felt empty than ever to watch Rin belong to his half-brother. Inuyasha would have Rin's devotion and love while Sesshomaru had Rin's fear and obedience.

Nothing feels lonelier than to lose the warmth that one has been accustomed to. Sesshomaru never knew what is truly at stake with his pride and his principles in the way. And because of it, Sesshomaru's journey has only just begun.

But where there's a beginning and ending, there is always the middle. And everyone knows the middle always has the highest peak of conflict. Sesshomaru has yet to learn his lesson, and Rin has yet to find herself. Where would the middle lead? And what would be the conclusion for the prince and his beloved servant?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry everyone for the late chapters. I don't actually have a computer to update, so I'm making do on what I have and updates are going to be very slow. I'm not too happy about doing this but I might be able to update if I get 15 reviews which makes 80 reviews. Yeah, I'm going to have a lot of unhappy people for me to do this, but I find it as a way to make a goal for myself to make the chapters. Also, you could review on any chapter so long as you 1) don't review on the same chapter you have already done and 2) no repeats (it's the same thing as spamming). Either way, I will still update even if I don't have enough reviews, but I'm quite a lazy writer so that is the reason why I wanted to make a goal of some sorts to see if the experiment works. Well, happy reading! I have never in my life written so many sad chapters as this story. Usually, if I did, I would have humor in them to balance it out, but I didn't. Quite frankly, I like it this way for this kind of story. What do you think?

Chapter Eight

His eyes watched her with increasing need. He needed her to look at him. He wanted to see her big brown doe-like eyes staring back at him. He just wanted her attention. And for that reason, Sesshomaru pulled Rin away from Inuyasha and Jaken. He could feel the reluctance in Rin's steps and the way she was trying to pull her arm away from his grasp, but Sesshomaru held a firm grip on her. When Sesshomaru thought they were far away enough, he stopped his tracks and turned around to face Rin. Even then, he did not let her go. What he saw angered him though. Rin was not only looking down, but she was shivering from fear. He did not mean to scare her, but he found it no other way to gain her attention.

"Rin," he muttered softly, or at least, as soft as he could make it.

Rin looked up at him, shocked by his soft tone. She rarely ever heard him use such a tone. The last time she ever heard him use it was when she was twelve. She had fallen from the tree she climbed to get apples. She was crying from the pain, but Sesshomaru tried to soothe her by using that soft tone.

"What is it that Prince Sesshomaru needs from this lowly one?" Rin asked with formality. He growled inwardly, disliking her being formal with him and disliking the sight of her lowering her head before him. Naraku had trained her well, and Sesshomaru had gotten her obedience all right. He regretted it now, but it no longer mattered. What has been done could not be undone, and Sesshomaru knew that well.

"Why will you not look at this Sesshomaru?" His cool tone returned once more. Sesshomaru could not be kind and the tone he used before was a little slip-up.

Rin's body tensed at the question. She could feel her tears forming but held on. She would not cry in front of him. Rin knew fully well how guilty Sesshomaru felt even though he never showed it on his expression, but his actions did. She wasn't going to make Sesshomaru feel more guilt than he already did so her tears could not be shed before him. She cared too greatly for him to make him feel guiltier than he already does even if Sesshomaru, himself, does not realize it.

"Is it not appropriate for this lowly servant to do so? People like this lowly servant are not allowed to look up at royalty."

Sesshomaru growled at her lies. It may be true that servants were not to look directly at nobles, but Rin used to ignore that silent rule. In fact, she did not lower her head to Inuyasha as much as she should.

"You don't seem to do that to Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said with spite in his voice.

Rin smiled warmly at the mention of Inuyasha, causing Sesshomaru to tense and have this unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt an ache in his heart, and he disliked the feeling. Soon, he felt those feelings be replaced with anger rising within him when he thought her smile was for Inuyasha. Those smiles should have been for him and not his filthy half-brother.

"Inuyasha is different. He holds a special place in my life," Rin answered gently. She was careful with her words because no one could ever replace Sesshomaru in her heart.

"You used to look at me in the eyes. What changed? What has Inuyasha done to get your attention?" Sesshomaru spat with animosity.

Rin continued not to look up at Sesshomaru. She couldn't. His tone sounded so angry, and it hurt her so much to hear it from Sesshomaru. She wished she could look at him in the eyes again, but she wasn't able to. The moment her eyes made contact with Sesshomaru's, her heart starts to ache and then his golden eyes she loves so much would turn more demonic. It would always turn into a shade of red, the shade of blood. Horrible images would start to form, reminding her of the time where she pleaded to Sesshomaru with all her might not to let her go to Naraku. She remembered the cold-like golden eyes allowing two male servants to pull her away.

"This lowly servant does not intend to answer the question. This lowly one is sure Prince Sesshomaru knows the answer." Rin couldn't help but clench onto her robe tightly on either side of her. She disliked making it sound like it was all Sesshomaru's fault, but she knew he was only partly to blame and she also knew the fact that Sesshomaru didn't know about Naraku's "punishments" before he sent her away to him. But still, Rin felt betrayed.

Sesshomaru felt frustrated and angry. He held her shoulder tightly and Rin winced at the contact and the hold had hurt her a bit. But with his anger, Sesshomaru did not notice he was hurting her.

"Why Inuyasha? What is special about the half-breed? What did he give you to gain your attention?" Sesshomaru questioned, "Tell me! Did you pretend to become traumatized so you could get his attention and become his? Did you want to use the weak-hearted half-breed to be part of the royal family?"

Rin was now looking at him in shock at his accusations. She was so speechless she couldn't say anything, but Sesshomaru took her silence as if the accusations were true. He let her go and looked at her with disgust. Was she this conniving and wicked?

"You disgusting wench. And to think this Sesshomaru would have you as his servant. Kagura warned me about you. But realizing her words-"

Sesshomaru didn't get to finish before Rin slapped him across the face. It was then Rin let her tears fall. How could he think of her in such a way? She was ever so faithful and loyal to him, and this is how he thought of her? It was incredible how Sesshomaru changed.

"Of all people, I never thought you would think about me in such a way. This pain," she started, revealing her arms of the cuts and bruises from her punishments, "is real. You allowed them to put me through that trauma, Sesshomaru! I begged you! I even pleaded on my knees begging you not to send me away. You never even gave me a chance to explain my part of the story and already you made the decision to take me away from my home. You were the person I have never thought would betray me. Now, you accuse me of faking my pain and seducing Inuyasha to be a part of royalty? We grew up together. You should know who I am and who I am not. No, I'm not like what you accuse me to be, and I only think of Inuyasha as a sibling. I would never ever use him in such a way. I know my place. I know what I am." Rin breathed heavily when she finished. Her anger slowly leaving her to realize she had spoken out of turn. She would be gravely punished to speak to a prince like Sesshomaru, but it never mattered to her anymore. Nothing was more painful than the cringing moments in Naraku's dungeon or even Sesshomaru's betrayal.

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock but immediately hid it. Rin shook her head and took a step back from him. Her heart ached so much. He actually thought of her in that way. Was this the Sesshomaru she grew up with?

When Sesshomaru saw her take a step back from him, he felt as if a few needles pierced him. Why did he feel this way? How could one little movement affect him so?

"The reason why I don't look at you in the eye," she choked through her tears and continued, "The very reason I can't look you in the eye is because I think of that day you allowed them to take me away even when I begged you. You were so cold. So cold." Rin dropped to her knees and cried into her hands.

Sesshomaru went closer to her and tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. It surprised Sesshomaru to see Rin wanting to get away from him. He was losing her, and he knew it.

"During the time I was imprisoned and punished, I begged you to save me. To come to me and take me away, but you didn't come. You didn't come!" Rin yelled out painfully at him. Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt, and it felt like someone pierced him through the stomach with a sword. "It hurt so much to know the person you cared about most didn't save you and let you rot in that hell. Then these images formed. Whenever I look at you, all I see is a demon. Blood red eyes staring straight back at me as if haunting me and waiting to prey on me." She looked up at him with pain-filled eyes. There was no more anger in her expression. She had spoken what he wanted to hear, and he wished he didn't.

He saw a broken woman before him. He caused this. Rin no longer saw him as Sesshomaru anymore. She saw him as a demon. A demon she feared. It became unbearable even for Sesshomaru.

"I can't trust you anymore," Rin stated before shaking her head, "Inuyasha tried with all his might to comfort me like a brother would for his sister. He gave me no reason to fear him, yet you gave me a reason to fear you. You were the one I trusted completely, and it hurt me that much more."

Sesshomaru tried to process the information and it hit him hard. And as much as he wanted to apologize for what he said and done, his pride and title had gotten in the way. It would be beneath him to apologize to someone of lower status than him. And of course, Sesshomaru never apologizes.

"Rin," he called. He wanted to say something. He wanted to comfort her, but he just couldn't. Instead, he said, "Let's go back."

Rin felt disappointed, but she nodded anyways while she wiped her tears away. Rin stood up and avoided any contact from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took the lead once again and Rin trailed behind him, trying her best to wipe any remains of her tears and tried to bring out a smile from her lips.

And the gap between them became wider than ever before.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Alas, I could wait no longer. I have not achieved eighty reviews, but it is the thought that counts. As for one of the reviewers, I know you don't like Kagura, but what will a story like this be without a villain? And also, it is kind of hard for Sesshomaru to kick her out if he was traveling. Truthfully, I didn't want to make Kagura a villain or put her in at all in the beginning. But it got me thinking if Kagura were to be really a villain in the Inuyasha series, this is how I imagined her to be.

Chapter Nine

Tension filled the air when Sesshomaru and Rin came back from their little talk. Before Inuyasha and Jaken could question them, they immediately went to bed without another. word.

Three dreadful days continued to be filled with such tension during their travels. Even though Jaken and Inuyasha tried to get to the bottom of it, Sesshomaru and Rin were reluctant to answer, and so the two men let it be. They knew full well they wouldn't be able to get any answers when Sesshomaru and Rin ignored their questions like that.

During those three days, Rin decided to ride on the horse with Jaken after Sesshomaru's outburst. Unlike with Inuyasha, Rin had to be seated on the back of the advisor because of his short stature. Sometimes, Rin would regret sitting with Jaken since his mouth would never shut. If anything, Jaken was the only noise among the four people. Inuyasha even slapped the back of Jaken's head, but it only made him go into a frenzy of rants. Jaken was determined to speak his mind until Sesshomaru spoke up for him to be quiet that he finally shut his mouth.

All the while, Rin ignored Sesshomaru completely while Sesshomaru was determined not to look at her. It was evident to Jaken and Inuyasha that something must have happened between the two, and that something must have included the little meeting they had from three nights ago. It was difficult to travel with such tension in the air, and Inuyasha decided to stop by a town. When they entered the town, it was filled with people bustling around in a hurry as if preparing some sort of event or festival.

With people running everywhere, Rin had been bumped into and was about to fall back, but Sesshomaru quickly held her up. It was then they locked their eyes for the first time after their fight. Rin was shocked from the sudden fall while Sesshomaru stared at her with his usual cold look. She saw the small worried look on his expression before it quickly disappeared. To everyone, he looked like he didn't care, but Rin saw through his facade. After all, Rin was his servant for almost her whole life.

Rin gave him a gentle smile and thanked him. Sesshomaru just gave her a curt nod as his own way of saying 'you're welcome' to her. He helped her to stand up and then let her go. And once again, they went back to ignoring each other. But for some reason, Sesshomaru felt something from having Rin in his arms. She felt fragile like if he tightened his hold on her that she would break. It was then a flashback entered his mind of the moment when Sesshomaru held Rin in his arms after taking her away from Naraku's dungeon. He remembered how her bones stuck out from her body. Even though it was only three days, Rin already looked unhealthy to begin with when she first came to the palace. And the fact she had starved and dehydrated for three days had made it more noticeable. The mere memory angered him. Naraku would have his downfall soon enough. He just needed to find a way to ruin the man. The good thing was Rin started gaining some of her weight back, but she still had looked unhealthy.

The four of them continued their trek towards finding an inn in the small town, but it was hard to go through with so many people bustling about. Surprisingly though, Sesshomaru's presence emitted a dark aura enough for people to get out of his way, but Inuyasha, Rin, and Jaken had no luck. Luckily for Rin, Sesshomaru took her hand and guided her while leaving Inuyasha and Jaken behind. Rin was rather surprised at the sudden help from Sesshomaru. After their argument three days ago, she had thought Sesshomaru would ignore her completely. Rin smiled for the first time towards him. It reminded her of the day he protected her from the bullying nobles when she was eleven at the time.

_Young Rin was following Sesshomaru with a bright smile on her face. She was skipping and giggled excitedly for no reason. Sesshomaru should have been annoyed, but he didn't. It was actually the opposite. Her giggles made him calm and relaxed. _

_The two were in a garden at night for a stroll until Jaken came wobbling towards them and gave him news that his fifteenth birthday would start. Sesshomaru, irritated by Jaken's presence and the news, comically slapped the back of Jaken's head before calmly heading off towards the palace with a giggling Rin following behind Sesshomaru._

_When they entered the palace, immediately, he was welcomed by other nobles. They congratulated with pretenses. Sesshomaru knew well enough they were only trying to get on his good side, so he ignored them as he passed by them with Rin still trailing behind him. Unlike the other servants, she did not lower head and merely smiled each noble apologetically for Sesshomaru's cold behavior. The nobles, of course, replied her look with disdain and disgust, but Rin never minded._

_Even though he was the birthday boy, Sesshomaru avoided the attention as much as possible so he stayed in the corner away from the rowdy crowd. All these false pretenses sickened Sesshomaru. The only company he had was with Rin, and that's all he needed._

_Rin, on the other hand, was worried about him like she did every birthday of his ever since the first time. She had hoped this year would change for him to have friends other than her. And sometimes, when she trails behind him, he looked so lonely and it hurts her to see him like that._

_"Sesshomaru, why don't you befriend anyone?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru stopped staring in front of him and looked at Rin momentarily before looking straight ahead once again._

_"You already know," Sesshomaru merely stated. Rin sighed and sat down on the ground, her bare feet ached from standing so long. She could never last longer than Sesshomaru even though she should be used to standing from all the training she did to be a servant. Sesshomaru did not mind her doing such a thing and let it be._

_"But Rin thinks that Sesshomaru should let his guard down a little and trust in others a bit more," Rin stated, "Because Rin fears that someday Sesshomaru will not want Rin anymore and there will be no one with Sesshomaru to keep him company."_

_Sesshomaru stared at her with slight surprise at the sudden statement but immediately masked it behind his cold facade._

_"Do not think such silly things," Sesshomaru stated. Rin, once again, sighed. Like every time they had this conversatiion, he would ignore it._

_Soon after the conversation ended, they were greeted by Jaken once again, who told Sesshomaru it was time he made his appearance before everyone. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken momentarily before heading off. Rin was about to follow him, but Jaken stopped her._

_"Foolish girl, this time you are not to follow Prince Sesshomaru," he stated before proudly smiling, "Because I will be the one to accompany him. Now, go on and do whatever you servants do."_

_Rin frowned and stayed in the corner before Jaken rushed to catch up to Sesshomaru. Rin always knew that there will always be times where she could not follow Sesshomaru, but it always hurt her at the thought._

_After Sesshomaru's name was announced, Sesshomaru proceeded to make his appearance with Jaken a little behind on his left. Jaken held a proud smile on his face as if he was the one being presented. Rin giggled about Jaken's silly look, but it soon faded away when three noble boys walked towards her. They looked similar in age with Sesshomaru, but Rin was too preoccupied watching Sesshomaru to notice._

_It wasn't until they surrounded her that Rin finally noticed the danger. The boys looked at her with devious smiles. Rin gulped but she stood tall and tried to not show her fear. After all, Sesshomaru told her to stand up for herself, and she was going to try._

_The boys taunted her, but Rin did not budge from her spot. She wasn't going to let their words get to her. And not before long, the boys started to get physical. Rin tried to push them away but they were strong. The noble boys were angry at her fighting back, and one of them struck her across her face. Rin cried in pain as she held her hit cheek, but nobody did anything because they were busy celebrating Sesshomaru's birthday. Just as Rin was about to get another hit, a cold voice interrupted the boys' physical abuse._

_"What are you doing to my servant?"_

_The boys stopped and gulped nervously, knowing who that voice belonged to. The three boys turned slowly to be greeted with an angry Sesshomaru._

_"And you dare touch what is mine on my own birthday?" Sesshomaru growled. With his voice booming in the halls, the celebration stopped and all eyes were on the boys._

_Without thinking about his title, Sesshomaru took her hand and led her away from the abusers. No one dared to speak a word about Sesshomaru holding a hand of a servant. And just as Sesshomaru sat next to his father with Rin standing beside him, did the celebration commence._

_In the end, the three boys' family were never seen or heard again the day after._

The memory had always been one of Rin's favorites because that time he threw away his title momentarily to protect her and held her hand in front of everyone. But of course, Sesshomaru did not do that again in public until now. His hand had always been cold, but it made Rin feel protected.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru felt warm. Her hand, he had forgotten how small it was and how warm it has always been. And for some reason, her small hand fits just right with his larger one. It eased him. Made him calm again. Made him... feel again. He had forgotten all of those feelings when he held her hand. But he did remember why he chose not to hold her hand again. It wasn't allowed. It was distasteful to the public eye. And of course, it made people think lowly of him, so he stopped.

And truthfully? He missed it. Just like he missed her smiling at him, calling him 'Sesshomaru, and just about everything about her. He never thought losing that small warmth would cause him to feel numb. But he couldn't let himself dwell on that thought. Pride. It has always been pride that got in his way.

But maybe, just maybe. In the adventure of theirs, away from nobility and away from his palace, he could get back that warmth again even if it may mean it would be momentarily.

Of course, he should have realized once he let go of that little hand of hers he would be losing much more than Rin's warmth. Because nothing hurts more than tragedy.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: I have to say that this chapter seems to be one of my not so best chapters. I guess you could call it a filler chapter of some sorts. I guess that's it. Oh, one other thing, I imagine Rin's voice to sound like Chloe Agnew from Celtic Woman when she grows up to sing. Well, I guess happy reading then! I can't say much because I need to go. Sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter Ten

Inuyasha and Jaken had it the hardest. If going through the crowd wasn't hard enough, they had a hard time finding the inn through the large crowd. It took them an hour or so before they finally found the building. They entered the inn and panted heavily after they knew they were no longer in the crowd. During their heavy breathing, Jaken and Inuyasha decided that small towns weren't so small after all.

Just as they were able to calm their breathing, they suddenly heard a low growl of distaste nearby that sounded strangely familiar. They looked up to see Sesshomaru and Rin in front of the counter speaking to an elderly lady behind the counter.

"What do you mean there are only two rooms?" Sesshomaru asked in a demanding tone, scaring the female innkeeper. Rin laid a hand on his upper arm and he looked down at her. She shook her head as if telling him not to act that way. Sesshomaru, understanding her gesture, let out a sigh before glaring at the woman again.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the rooms are all filled up. I can't give you four rooms," the woman said, her voice shaking. Rin smiled at her kindly and laid a hand on the innkeeper's hand.

"It's okay. We'll take the two rooms," Rin said kindly. The woman looked over at Rin and nodded, immediately giving her the keys and scurried off, forgetting about the money.

Rin tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"We didn't pay her yet," Rin stated. Sesshomaru growled in distaste once again.

"And she didn't show us to our rooms either," Sesshomaru added in annoyance.

Rin sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru sternly, forgetting about her fear of him.

"Sesshomaru, you shouldn't talk to her like that," Rin stated firmly yet her voice was gentle.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Inuyasha looked at her in astonishment. She didn't call him Sesshomaru for a while. Now that Sesshomaru thought about it, she did call him by his name in the woods but it was out of pure anger, sadness, and hurt unlike now. Now, it sounded like the way she used to call him. It was in a way that soothed him and made him feel at peace. His comfort had come back even for a small moment, though the moment was ruined when Rin took notice of Inuyasha and Jaken.

"Oh, you guys finally made it," Rin giggled happily but stopped when she saw their gaping expressions, "Um... are you two okay?"

"Y-y-you called Prince Sesshomaru without his title! Foolish girl do not show such insolence to his royalty," Jaken yelled, which gave him a punch to the head as well as a glare from Sesshomaru.

"Quiet, Jaken," Sesshomaru demanded in his calm yet cool tone.

Rin's eyes widened and gasped, "Oh!" She covered her mouth instantly and looked over at Sesshomaru with shocked eyes.

"Please excuse the insolence of this Rin," Rin apologized before bowing her head.

Sesshomaru felt the tightness in his chest again. He disliked her bowing before him. He turned to Jaken and sent an angry glare towards the short man. He ruined what little normality he had with Rin with his careless statement.

He turned back to Rin and saw her head was still lowered to him. He could never get accustomed to see Rin bowing before him, and he would not allow it anymore in their travels. One rule in traveling is to keep a low profile but with Rin bowing before him and calling him by his title would not help. Of course, having a low profile was not his only excuse to not want Rin to bow before him.

"Rin, you are excused. Now, look at me," Sesshomaru instructed her. Rin looked up slowly at Sesshomaru, feeling rather nervous than feeling fear.

Inuyasha was looking confused as to what was happening. He was about to speak but Sesshomaru started before he could.

"During our travels, you are not to call me by my given title or treat me as royalty nor shall you do the same to Inuyasha. We are considered as equals for now until our travels have ended," Sesshomaru informed her. Rin nodded slowly and hesitantly. Only one question came to her mind from Sesshomaru's request.

"But why, Pri- I mean, Sesshomaru?" Rin had stopped herself from saying Sesshomaru's title when he gave her a glare.

"We do not need unnecessary obstacles getting in our way," Sesshomaru answered curtly.

Inuyasha eyed his half brother suspiciously, wondering what Sesshomaru was planning. Inuyasha never knew that Sesshomaru's hidden agenda was to gain back some normalcy between Rin and him. But then again, it was better to be safe than sorry, so Inuyasha decided to be the watchdog. Rin was like a sister to him and to hear her sorrowful cries when she sleeps had let out the protective side of Inuyasha. Yes, Rin still had nightmares haunting her throughout their travels. It made it that much harder for the three men to sleep from her cries and pleas of help to stop touching her and to save her. It caused all three men to have sleepless nights even after her whimpers had stopped.

It took great effort from Inuyasha to hold back his anger towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the cause while Naraku was the effect that made Rin how she was now. Thankfully, Rin was slowly getting better. She had light in her eyes, and she was smiling again. She slowly progressed from having a full blown frantic attack at a mere touch to just cringing. But still, Rin wouldn't have been like that if Kagura hadn't entered their lives. Rin would still have been Rin if Kagura didn't accuse her of "pushing" her. Something about Kagura wasn't right to Inuyasha. That vixen had some air of malice to Inuyasha, and he wondered how Sesshomaru met her in the first place. Inuyasha knew something was going on, but he didn't know what.

Inuyasha had to find out, but he had to do it secretly. And Kagura being related to Naraku, it was never a good thing. He wasn't going to let Rin go through the same thing as Kikyo. Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist at the thought of the raven-haired beauty he had known since he was a child and his first love. And what was more, Naraku was the reason Inuyasha's and Kikyo's red string of fate had been destroyed. If only, Inuyasha had stayed with her, he wouldn't have lost the girl he loved. And his new goal now was to protect Rin from the same fate.

Inuyasha's thoughts were soon interrupted by Rin's voice.

"I understand then I shall not use titles," Rin stated, "Inuyasha and... Sesshomaru."

She had a thoughtful expression on her face as she said Sesshomaru's name as if testing the name on her tongue like it was her first time calling him 'Sesshomaru'. His name felt odd on her lips when she was consciously saying his name unlike how she had said it before then or the time when she said it at the woods or even before anything had happened to her. It felt like the first time she called his name. It tingled on her tongue and felt strange like there was an aftertaste to it. The name strongly lingered in her mouth until her name was called once again by Inuyasha's concerned voice.

"Rinny, you okay?" Inuyasha asked. It had been so long he used that nickname towards her, but he thought it was about time he used it since Rin was supposed to treat them as equals. Rin mentally shook off the thought of Sesshomaru's name and smiled up at Inuyasha.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I'm just trying to get used to it, I guess," Rin stated but then changed the subject when she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her, "Um... but what about our sleeping arrangements?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to speak up again.

"We will find out now. It seems the keys had been tagged. We can find our rooms easier that way." Sesshomaru started heading off upstairs with Rin and Inuyasha following behind, leaving one neglected short man behind.

"What about me?" Jaken screeched with sudden tears falling down his cheeks. It didn't take him long to scurry up the stairs when he was completely left alone.


End file.
